


Real Adventures

by tears_of_nienna



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/tears_of_nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude between Race and Dr. Quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "grip."

"You know, one of these days the university is going to start wondering why you need a bodyguard on all these expeditions."

"In that case, I'll simply refer them to the dozens of police reports I've filed regarding attempts on my life or my son's. That should settle the matter."

"Sure, long as you don't requisition lube as part of the supplies." Race adds a twist to the slow stroke of his hand, and Benton can't quite manage to form an acceptable rejoinder.

"I think—I think I can remember not to," he mutters, raking his fingers through Race's close-cropped hair. Race laughs; he's always liked watching Benton slowly come undone, layers of propriety stripped away with the tweed and cotton.

But Benton's never easy to predict, and his hand slides against the front of Race's jeans, precise and possessive. "If you're worried, though, we could always...just..._stop_."

Race's grin turns sharp, his lips pressed against the side of Benton's throat. "Let's not make any hasty decisions, Doctor."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Real Adventures [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737114) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
